Stuck
by averagescript
Summary: Steve can't get Natasha out of his head, mainly because he has no idea why she has been avoiding him for so long after their romantic encounter. Natasha has some secrets of her own. What happens when an elevator gets stuck and the two are trapped together?
1. Secrets

Steve glances in the mirror quickly before noticing the slight bags under his eyes. Stubble has made its way across the panes of his face, making it appear as if he is older. Steve frowns glancing away, before stepping into the steaming shower. It's been 19 days since he has last seen her. Natasha Romanoff, a woman who is really good at leaving. Last time he saw her...Steve closes his eyes trying to forget. _I just need to get her out of my mind any way possible_. He finds his hands gravitate to the throbbing between his legs stroking slowly. Visions explode through his mind and he falls back against the wall. He deserves this, doesn't he? Everything is just so fucked now.

After he finishes, he is ready to go anywhere away from the Stark Tower. He calls the elevator trying to decide over the bar or a club. A strip club maybe, best of both worlds. When it opens, he steps in immediately noticing someone standing with their back to him with a hoodie on. _Whatever._ He presses the button for the first floor and waits. The person turns around and he loses his breath. "Natasha," he whispers. He stands straighter fixing his hair and suddenly feeling exposed. Which is weird, because he had been dying to see her. She pushes her hair back looking upset. Natasha leans forward pressing the key for the next closest floor. What right does she have to be pissed? Steve takes a more nice route to get her to listen. "Wait, you don't have to-" Suddenly, some large crashing noise is heard, and the whole elevator shakes. Steve instinctively reaches out for her, but they end up losing balence completely and fall on the ground. "Fuck," she mumbles.

God, he had been playing this scenario in his head a million times. And here she was desperate to get out. What was it about her anyway? He let his eyes trail down her body. She almost seemed…. more full. Thicker somehow which he definitely appreciated. He could feel her skin, hot and smooth on the ground. He decided then and there that they would not be playing games anymore. Natasha just needed to see how good this could be. She was begging last time they were together, and now she acted like he didn't even exist.

"Nat-"

"Let's just get this fixed," she grumbled moving out of his grasp.

30 minutes later Natasha finally stops trying to gain contact with Tony. _It isn't supposed to be like this_ she thinks, trying to steer clear of Steve. He stares down at her, his hair still wet from a shower, but she refuses to return his gaze. She shivers, unable to control her response to his body. "Nat, can you look at me?" he asks, voice straining with frustration. She moves toward the door to attempt to pry it open. Can't he see how much she needs space? She already told him, left him free of any responsibility. Any guy would see how that would be great. "Tasha," he yells, gripping her arm and pulling her closer. All she can see is his lips, parted, practically begging to be kissed. Natasha closes the distance, even though she knows she shouldn't, but as their lips touch, her body heats up. Did she really think she could ever live without kissing him again?

Steve responds quickly, grasping her waist close, almost as if he knew she couldn't resist him. Maybe because it's impossible to resist her. He has her now, and can't bring himself to stop. She's against the wall in a second, lips smashing, breathing each other in. He loves Natasha like this, vulnerable to him. She likes Steve like this as well, not calculated and perfect.

The reason she has been ignoring Steve nags at her again. _Should I tell him?_ she wonders. He moves closer to her ear, kissing and biting. "I love you, Nat. I have all this time." She stops breathing. _This isn't right._ He goes in to kiss her lips, but she pushes him in the chest. "Stop." "Please listen, I can't stand being away from you for so long. Today I thought-" "I'm pregnant." Natasha says, voice quivering.


	2. Flashbacks

_the italicized parts are memories_

Steve's mind is in overdrive doing backflips. He thinks back to the first time it had happened.

 _"Steve, you did not beat me at that race," Natasha exclaims, face red and sweaty from their challenge. They had done a 2 mile race to see who was faster, and were both head to head for awhile. Steve sinks into the couch, glancing up at her before smirking. "Tasha, you know I'm always up for a rematch," he says watching her get riled up._

 _"Wouldn't want to risk breaking any bones, old man, would we?" she taunts, moving closer. Closeness. It seems like there is something about Natasha that he cannot stay away from. She drives him crazy with her need to be superior all the time. It makes him wonder what she would be like in bed under the- "Hey red, white and blue? Your eyes could not glaze over more gramps."_

 _He doesn't respond just rakes his gaze over her. Steve realizes he has wanted Natasha for awhile, and not just physically. I mean, who else will tease him into oblivion or call out his flaws and push him harder no matter what. There's this magnetic pull that keeps pushing more and more ideas in his head of them together. But that would be crazy, right? Her face grows worried, and she steps within his legs._

 _"Steve," she calls out again, face still flushed. He has waited far too long. He moves in gripping her waist and kissing her. She is stiff for one second before melting in his arms. He knew black widow has had experience, but this felt raw, like a flower in bloom. He slightly opens her mouth and earns a moan from her._

 _"God, steve I thought you were a virgin." His lips curl up at her idea. He would show her how wrong she was starting with her legs, and work his way up._

 _"_ _ **Steve,"**_ _her voice beckons, tugging his hair slightly. He peeks up for a sec and shakes his head giggling._

 _"Patience, Tash," Steve whispers before slowly mapping out her body as he would if he were stargazing._

That was two months ago. Had she known, and that's why she had asked Steve to leave just two weeks ago? Natasha appeared as if she might pass out. He should have noticed how guarded she had been. Steve should have been there. Right now he couldn't think straight. She turned her gaze off him, slumping to the elevator floor.

"When did you find out," he speaks softly. She ignores him looking around the room for an escape.

"Natasha, WHEN."

"Three weeks after I started feeling really sick. I went to the doctor, and well. I just didn't want you to worry."

"That is not your decision. It's my child too!" He says harshly. She winces, and he tries to get his pulse to stop racing so hard.

"Can we talk about this calmly," he switches attitudes. This is his kid, and damn it it Natasha is going to get away from him anymore.

"What do you want to do," she asks. Steve wonders what she is even thinking. How can a spy and a soldier risk their life and raise a child at the same time.

"I want the baby," he says and it's the most honest words said in the elevator so far.

Speaking of the elevator, it moves shakily, then smooth down the passage to the floor Natasha had pressed in a haste. Steve looked up at the camera in the elevator. Maybe there was a third party trying to fix things…. Tony? Nah. Natasha blushed slightly and then contained her hard cold exterior. "I will go over your place later to discuss this more okay?" She tells him. He smiles kissing her lightly before she steps out of the elevator. Steve could kiss whatever made the elevator malfunction.

Natasha paces outside his door. Should she even be here? How foolish could she be to think they could even raise a kid, only the entire world filled with evil people are out to get them at any moment. She thinks of Steve the heartbroken look he had given her when she had decided to not tell him.

 _"_ _Natasha, just admit you like me sleeping over my place more than on your own and I will reward you."_

 _Steve Rogers had a way of looking into you, his eyes deep blue, glass marbles willing to tell you what you wanted to hear. They had been arguing that she had liked him a little more than she would admit, which was true. Natasha would probably do anything he asked at this moment just to see him smile. That's why the pregnancy would not stop eating at her. She felt guilt every moment staring into his loving eyes. Could he handle this? A kid? She decides to feel him out._

 _"Steve, what are we doing?" she finally asks._

 _He exhales, and moves across the room. "You know how I feel," he says leaning against the sink, a smile making it's way onto his feature. Why did he have to put so much space between them? It made her decision become clearer to her. "Every time I'm with you, you know. Did you need a reminder?" He steps toward her._

 _She can't do this to him. Her relationship with Steve started off as a fling, nothing serious. The choice seemed obvious to her, end the relationship, and figure out the baby thing on her own. "Steve I don't need a reminder, I need you to go." His facial expression was openly hurt, then a grimace._

 _"What's wrong?" he asks now just two easy steps from her._

 _"This relationship started off as a joke, exploring feelings for each other. It didn't mean anything to me." The words are bitter off her tongue, but she wills herself to keep going despite the look on his face. "Please, I need you to leave and never come back."_

 _Natasha refuses to look at him anymore, instead waits for his footsteps to move further along until he closes the door. She goes into the bedroom, and tells herself this is the best thing she could do. Even if it breaks her own heart in the process._

Steve opens the door, scaring her. "You're not very sneaky you know that," he laughs bringing her in the room.

"I'm nervous," she admits moving to his kitchen to grab a drink.  
"Why is that? You're with me."  
"Exactly Steve."

He frowns, before sitting at the table. "So first thing's first. This baby needs stability. Exactly why I'm going house hunting tomorrow in the morning if you want to come."

Natasha raises her eyebrows. "What's the problem with my appartment?" She asks playfully offended.

"You mean your bachelorette pad? The closest school to your place is 20 miles away."  
"So you are imposing we move in together." She states sitting on the table.  
"That would be ideal," he smiles, and she can't help but want to be closer to him.  
"We'll table it for a later discussion. I don't really feel like discussing anymore." Steve could not agree more.

"Well I better get going." She gets up before heading to the door. This wasn't that bad… but she feels if she is here any longer she might tumble into bed with him again. "Actually, why don't you stay? You could test out the waters for a night of living with Steve Rogers." He winks.

The truth is Steve doesn't want to stay away anymore. He wants her and the baby more than anything.

"Okay. Just one night."

That's all Steve needed to convince her.


	3. House Hunting

**Author's note: Thank you for sticking with me so far! I really appreciate the messages and reviews you guys have no idea. I have all these thoughts jumbling in my head, and I love just dispelling them into writings. Feel free to message me I love the advice. Enjoy part three:)**

* * *

Natasha wakes up disoriented and smells…. bacon? She looks around for Steve, but from how exuberant he was the night before she isn't surprised he is awake. She smiles moving over to his warm side of the bed. What could this mean for them? Natasha decides to stop thinking about it and start looking for her clothes.

"I like those better off, Nat," Steve announces, bubbling through the room. He's got a cart, an actual _cart,_ with a glass of orange juice, flowers, banana pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, french toast, plain toast, and waffles. "I didn't know what exactly you liked to eat so I just made everything."

"Steve, you realize we are not in a war, right? There's no need to make enough food for an army," Natasha purrs, before digging around for her underwear. He ignores her comment and sets the tray in front of her, then moves to his clothes.

"Here," he rifles through drawers and throws her a shirt and boxers. She slips them on and starts eating. She would be lying if she said it wasn't one of the best meals she's had.

"Delicious," she says mouth watering through her fifth bite. Steve chuckles watching her. In all honesty he just wasn't hungry. He made all the food because, well, he's overbearing and just really overthinks sometimes. Especially when it comes to Nat. Besides he has to butter her up so she agrees to go out with him to look at houses. He is serious about this, and needs her to be on board.

"So I was thinking since upstate New York is a little more quiet we would start there," he offers throwing it in casual conversation. She puts her fork down sensing his plan for attack.

"I kind of like Manhattan," she counters.

"Fair enough. Here, we can do both. We can start looking around manhattan, then go to upstate. A compromise."

"Fine," she moves to eat the last of the bacon. "Let's go after we finish eating."

"Really?" he asks shocked.

She kisses him on the lips. "Really."

* * *

The first house was terrible, even when Natasha tried to make it out to be good. There was ugly upholstery and mis-match wallpaper. Unbelievably tacky.

"It's certainly got a feel to it," she commented leaning against the wall, trying to gauge his reaction.

"How are your schools for children around here," Steve asked peering out at a broken fire escape.

"Ah yes," the real estate agent began. "See, our school is what you would call a work in progress. We are working on getting more funding for books and some of the activities are lacking support, but the children are great there."

Steve nodded, peeking at Natasha. Everyone in the room could tell she was frustrated already.

After the third house they are both exhausted. "Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, are you ready for the next?" Natasha was done trying to correct the real estate agent. And besides, maybe they would get a better deal if they were thought to be married. That didn't mean she couldn't feel her heart race harder when people assumed they were that intimate. I mean, Steve is gorgeous beyond normal people standards. He had this kind of soft demeanor, but at the same time rough enough to please her. Speaking of pleasing her, he could do wonderful things in-

"Nat, what do you think?

"Actually Mr. Rutherford, we are ready to go upstate," Natasha finally concedes.

* * *

When they get to the district, it is completely domestic white picket fence. She scrunches up her face in pretend disgust but Steve sees right through her. He knows she loves it. Natasha always did have a soft side, even if he was the only one able to see it.

"So Mrs. Rogers, would you like to step in first," Mr. Avery asked unlocking the door. Natasha gave a noncommittal shrug, walking through the doorway. They could all hear her immediate intake of breath. She hurried through the house, slamming and opening, then re-slamming doors like a school kid.

The place was huge, with three stories. Certainly too big for the three of them, but Steve felt himself admiring the whole house too. Anyway for the baby and Nat, he was ready to go all out. There were so many rooms, he felt as if he had suddenly been placed into Gatsby's mansion.

"COME UP, STEVE," Natasha calls from the main bedroom on the third floor. He rushed up the stairs, worried.

"Steve, look at the view," she whispers leaning outside the patio door. He nods trying, (and failing), to stifle a laugh. Natasha doesn't even glance at him, just takes off her shoes moving closer to the edge. "This is it."

* * *

On the car ride back to drop her off, Steve laces his fingers in hers. He finds himself stealing more and more secret peeks at her. Fiery red hair past her shoulders in crazy wild curls, feet perched up in the window, and a lopsided smile. He could not be more in love with her, and can't even picture his life without her here.

When they finally stop, she gets out and waits for him, but he stays inside the car. "What do you want to ask me Steve," she peers down at him under hooded lashes. Natasha has noticed him staring at her for the whole ride, there's clearly something on his mind. He clears his throat, but decides not to ask. "Did you want to go with me to visit the doctor… I haven't been yet?" Finally. He has been waiting for her to open up all day.

"I could really use you in there. I've never done this before, and I'm scared. Fuck- Steve can I do this?" she says as Steve starts moving toward her.

"You can do this, Tash. It's okay if you are afraid because you're not alone. I will always be here." He starts wiping her tears and eventually kisses them away.

It starts to rain, and she pulls him to the door, furiously jingling her keys to find the right one. After a couple seconds, they are soaked but she still grabs him by his shirt taking him inside. They end up a mess of locked lips, vanilla mixed with spices from some exotic place that drove Natasha crazy. She had been dying for this all day, and Steve had no idea. He must have felt the same by the way he gently touched her hips, letting her take control, knowing she needed this. The comfort he could provide her he would anytime.

"Bedroom," he offers mid lip lock, tugging her jeans down further.

"No, I want. You, right here. Everywhere. I just," Natasha panted hands sliding through his hair. He didn't respond because right now she didn't need words. She to connect on a physical level, which had finally involved emotionally too. He would show her how much she really needs him. Or try to desperately ignore the snug in his heart that makes him need her.


	4. A Perfect Fit

Natasha couldn't sleep. It's been 5 months and her stomach feels like this huge thing she can barely get comfortable with for two minutes. Lately Steve's been over after really late nights, soothing her nausea, rubbing her feet, making her fall even more in love with him. Should she give in and call him? She relents, reaching over to the phone dialing his number quickly. He picks up on the first ring.

 _"Hello," he mumbles sleepily._

"Steve?"

 _"Is the baby okay?" he sounds much more alert._

She knows she shouldn't, but she can't help the laughter that escapes her mouth. Steve has been on her for the last few weeks about the baby's safety. Almost as if he really wanted this to happen

"Relax. I just need-" she pauses rethinking. Then continuing, "Some er...things. Like more pillows maybe? Would you mind stopping over?"

She hates asking, but even just sleeping in the same bed with him, she falls right asleep. She waits tentatively hoping he says yes. They are both supposed to be up soon for another sonogram, but she wants to see him.

 _"Yeah, Nat. I will be over in a few," he responds after a moment. "Sit tight."_

She hurries over to the wardrobe to look at her sexy lingerie. It takes her twenty minutes to pick out the perfect set. She finds herself wanting to shock Steve tonight, make him want her, despite her body changes. Choosing pink panties and dress, she slings it over her shoulders shuffling the material down her body. It snags just atop her stomach between her breasts and abdominal region. _Did I really gain that much weight?_ she wonders. "Fuck." She now tries to get it off and is even more stuck.

"Wow, you really outdid yourself this time," Steve chuckles. He is standing in the doorway, hands full of bags. She really shouldn't have given him the keys to her place. Unfortunately he would not stop pestering her about "what if the baby" emergency situations. Here's a couple: (What if you fall over? What if you give birth and I'm locked out? What if you just can't get to the door?) She compromised.

"Steve, could you please just? Help me?" She could not be more exasperated.

"I am making that down payment on the house we saw upstate and you are not saying shit about it. You want to wait until the baby is born, but come on Nat. I sleepover every night anyway. And I know you really want me here." He walks closer, putting the stuff down on the floor. Reaching down, he takes her top off, disentangling her slowly. She stands firm, clearly not embarrassed of her day by day increasing weight, but nervous of what he will think of her. They haven't had sex since 2 months ago, focusing more on their relationship. His eyes trail down her body, from her full heavy breasts to her round belly, and barely noticeable to an untrained eye, slightly thicker skin around her thighs and slope of her butt. Her body looked fantastic before, but now it's magnificent, fuller in the best way. And her skin, god it was glowing like she was dipped in the sun's rays.

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are, babe? I wish there were new words to describe how extraordinary you are because 'beauty' does not even capture you in the slightest," he whispers leaning down to kiss her.

She smiles into the kiss deepening it. "Says the Adonis," she teases, clutching his backside. "So what is all this?"

"Oh Nat, I got everything. Thai food from your favorite restaurant, extra blankets for support, chocolate, pillows, and some overnight stuff from my place."

"It's three in the morning Steve…"

"I know. Anyway tomorrow we are going to the Doctors. I need you well fed for the baby, and well slept."

So they eat thai food and kiss between bites of chocolate for another half hour. Steve cleans up and turns off the light.

"I sleep better with you here," she admits gazing at him in the darkness. "I mean, I think maybe we should get the house."

He rolls into bed next to her. "Me too." They roll into less serious regular conversation, and he puts one arm around her and the other around her midsection.

"Natasha, I am so in love with you."

Steve looks down even though it is dark and her eyes are closed. She hummed a soft snore. He holds her tighter.

* * *

"Steve, where did you put my purse? I can't believe you always move my shit," Natasha screams. They were running sort of late to the appointment because she was getting anxious.

"It's right here." Steve shows her the coach purse hanging by the door. "Remember, you asked me to hang it on the shelf last night?"

She leans against the wall. "I'm sorry. I just keep throwing up, I get that boob ache, and I'm rather sensitive." She runs her hands through her hair, frustrated.

He grabs her by the waist, mindful of her tummy. "I understand," he kisses her neck, then after, he starts giving her midsection a massage. "Boy or girl?" he whispers.

"Both," she jokes, entangling their fingers together.

* * *

They finally make it to the OB office. He clutches her hand when they put the gel on.

"Colder than I thought it would be," she comments.

"Oh, boy," the doctor mumbles looking at his paperwork. His eyes skim the pages, turning pages, and eyeing the monitor.

"What, Dr. Devon," Natasha says quickly. He points to the screen.

"I remember when you first visited, we couldn't quite make out the picture, but this is more than clear. You are having twins."

Steve was speechless. Natasha was dumbfounded. They couldn't say anything for awhile

"Jesus, babe. I think it's time to retire," she jokes.

He thinks about it. "Or get a more domestic job."

"Worst case scenario, we could move to Russia."

The doctor coughs nervously gaining their attention. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"No," they say at once.

* * *

Once they get to her place, she undresses. "I really need to get some bigger clothes," she mumbles putting on one of Steve's shirt.

"I like this," he murmurs, slipping his hands under the shirt, tracing her curves. "You had a body before, but this drives me crazy."

She blushes, as he kisses his way down her body, starting at her neck, and kneeling to kiss more and more skin. "What's next," she asks leaning into his touch.

"Bed," he asks tentatively picking her up, and trying to persuade her with another all encompassing kiss.

It had been way too long since he'd last touched her. She said she wanted to wait, to see if they could connect emotionally as much as they could physically. Steve already knew how well they fit, but if Natasha wanted to wait and test the waters, who was he to say no. So it had been two months, and god, seeing her walk around in underwear was torture to the guy. I mean they slept in the same bed and most mornings he woke up from a wet dream like a high school kid. So he would clean up, hoping she didn't know, but she did.

Really the reason she was postponing sex was because of the baby, and the ways it was changing her body. Steve walking around shirtless and sweaty from his runs was seriously making it hard on her to even think straight though. She was starting to wonder if he even owned shirts anymore. Then it turned into a game, who would ask the other first. Now, she just thought forget it all, she wanted to feel him again.

"Yes."

So they tumble into bed biting skin, soothing kisses, scratch marks and even more intense oral sex. They fall into a rhythm, both not wanting to stop, but too exhausted to continue. They fall back onto the bed heavily panting. After tonight, they decide to never put sex off again.

Natasha finds herself thinking about where she was when she first got pregnant. Lost and confused all because she wanted to handle things on her own. Steve always talked about how much he adores her, but he has changed her for the better. She leans over to tell him this, but he has already fallen asleep. She admires him, and cuddles closer to him before sleeping as well. He moves slightly in his sleep, pulling her into him, and releases a sigh of contentment.


End file.
